Electrostatic discharge (ESD) energy, due to voltage spikes or bounces on one or more pins (or balls or leads) of a packaged integrated circuit, may damage the integrated circuit. An ESD device (or ESD cell) helps protect sensitive integrated circuits from ESD energy by shorting the affected pin to ground and to the supply rail. It is desirable for an ESD device to be effective in dissipating ESD energy while consuming relatively little silicon area in an integrated circuit.